Yuna’s plan/Searching through the fog and mist/Encountering the League of Villains
Here is how Princess Yuna makes plan in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna lead her friends to carry on her plan. Prince Gold Pendant: They made it! Princess Yuna: Guys! Twilight Sparkle (Human): Yuna, what's the matter? Princess Yuna: It’s Oogie Boogie and the villains! They’re all looking for the artifacts we’re protecting! Princess Bubblegum: We know, we’ve been warned by Zeng. Philoctetes: So, what's your plan, Princess? Princess Yuna: Once the villains approach Canterlot, we'll surprise them out of nowhere with ropes and traps. Then, we surrounded them while I work my portal magic sending some in prison, the others in Tartarus, the undead in the Underworld, and any powerful deceased ones and overlords be turned to stone. Princess Solarna: What do you think, K.I.T.T.? K.I.T.T.: I love that plan. (transforms into Ecto-88) Princess Solarna: (as she and Sharon gets in Ecto-88) Prince Gold Pendant: (as he gets in the General Lee) Flame Princess: (as she, Slime Princess and Lumpy Space Princess jumps into the Flame Buggy) Slime Princess: (puts on her seatbelt) Princess Bubblegum: Let’s roll! Marceline Abadeer: (starts up the Pink Vampire Hearse) Princess Yuna: You guys go on ahead, we’ll catch up on the Mighty Bus. So, they gathered together and ensure no evil could get in the way to ruin the occasion. In the misty and foggy Central Park, Yuna, and her friends went further to keep watch. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (as she and the foals got out of the Mighty Bus and the Mystery Cart) Grubber: Gosh, it sure is foggy out in Central Park. Princess Yuna: (holding a lantern) Hello? Anybody home? Sheen Estevez: Yuna? Jimmy? Carl? Anybody here!? Princess Yuna: We're right here, Sheen! Sheen Estevez: (notice that they're in front of them) Oh yeah, it was kinda foggy to see. Flame Princess: Everybody, stay close, we don’t want anyone else get lost in the fog. Suddenly, Yuna and the others heard the screams of Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr, and Fern in the distance which is really Voice Roidmude mimicking the 5 captured heroes. Finn the Human: (offscreen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Jake the Dog: (offscreen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! BMO: (offscreen) HELP! Neptr: (offscreen) HELP! Fern: (offscreen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Princess Bubblegum: That’s sounds like Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr, and Fern! Grubber: They’re in trouble! Princess Yuna: Come on! As Yuna and the others came, they found Finn's backpack, Jake's viola, BMO's controller, Fern's grass sword, and Neptr's pie. Princess Jubilee: We’re too late! Princess Bubblegum: (picks up Finn’s backpack) No, Finn! He’s gone! Nyx: (picks up Jake’s viola) Jake’s viola is what’s left. Apple Bloom (Human): (picks up BMO’s controller) and her broken off controller. Snowdrop: (found Neptr’s pie) I can feel Neptr’s pie. Lumpy Space Princess: That can’t be good! Grenda: They can’t be gone! Then, Yuna found something on a tree and takes a tooth out. Princess Yuna: What is this? Princess Bubblegum: That’s the tooth of the Indoraptor! Cheesy Cracker: He must’ve taken them. Portal Glow: Well, they’re done for. Gus Turner: We’re doomed! Then, a figure appears right in front of Portal Glow. Portal Glow: Hello? Who’s there? Wherever you are, show yourself. Just then, a stallion appeared trying to ease her. Royal Guard: Take it easy, I'm not gonna hurt ya. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: What are you doing here? Royal Guard: Just thought you kids might need some help, but beware of the Loch Ness Monster! Angus: Aye. Fergus: (takes Journal 5 from Sunlight) Just like in Sunlight's journal said. Prince Sunlight: (taking it back) I'll take that back, thanks. Royal Guard: Oogie is gathering the other villains, get in your vehicles and follow me to my ship. But… beware! Beware! Just then, he vanished into thin air. Grubber: What the?! Where'd he go? Mabel Pines: He’d just disappeared. Dipper Pines: That doesn't sound good. Sugar Apple: We gotta do something. Suddenly, the League of Villains along with the rest of Shocker appeared out of nowhere. Captain Hook: Hello, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Captain Hook! Lord Nooth: Bet you thought we wouldn't escape from prison! Flame Princess: They’re back! Princess Twila: It can’t be! Vanellope von Schweetz: What do you want? King Goobot: It's really simple, give us the artifacts. Princess Yuna: Artifacts? Katana Gamma: Yeah, that’s right. The artifacts, besides, we’d already got the info from those 13 journals thanks to this camera. Wild Boar Orphnoch: Now then, please give us the artifacts! Dipper Pines: Never! Lord Nooth: Then we'll just have to take it from you! Nefir! Nefir Hasenuf: With pleasure, Lord Nooth. With a press of the button, he’d release the cage to this dinosaur hybrid known as Indoraptor. Sheen Estevez: It's the Indoraptor! Princess Bubblegum: That’s not all look! Then, a couple of Ooari and Tsuchigumo appeared right behind Yuna’s group. Scander: RUN! Princess Yuna: Get to the vehicles! Retreat to the vehicles! Retreat! The monsters started attacking Yuna’s group, they’d dodge it. Princess Yuna: (as she and her friends gets in the Mighty Bus) Launchpad, get us out of here! Launchpad McQuack: I’m trying to but this bus won’t move! As we pan outside, the Neohi Magia used its tentacles to grab hold of the axel in the back preventing the mighty bus from leaving. Flame Princess: (starts up the Flame Buggy) You will never take me alive! I tell ya! Never! Princess Bubblegum: (starts up the Pink Vampire Hearse) Come on! Start! Reasons why is that the Buffalo undead is using his magnetism ability on the Pink Vampire Hearse, preventing it to go anywhere. Dipper Pines: (gets in the Mystery Cart and quickly starts it up) Come on! Start! Start! Princess Solarna: (gets in Ecto-88) K.I.T.T., start! Prince Gold Pendant: (gets in the General Lee) Start! Start! Then, Yuna worked her magic as they quickly start their vehicles up and took off just before the Indoraptor can grab them. Princess Bubblegum: Good riddance! Scootaloo (Human): That was close. Prince Gold Pendant: (driving the General Lee) Too close. Suddenly, they spotted the I-Rex and Otoshibumi Yummy beginning the hunt. Gallus (Human): What the?! Charlie Brown: It's the Indominus Rex and an Otoshibumi Yummy! Flame Princess: (driving the Flame Buggy) Hang on! This is gonna get rough! Just then, Yuna and Apple Bloom came up with just the plan. Princess Yuna: I have a plan. Apple Bloom (Human): I have a plan too. So, they started combining their plan to outsmart the I-Rex and an Otoshibumi Yummy. Marceline Abadeer: Let’s hope we keep going as fast as they can! Snowdrop: What's happening? Princess Solarna: (driving Ecto-88) Yuna and Apple Bloom are going to use themselves as live bait. Princess Yuna: Hey, You! Apple Bloom (Human): Over here! Applejack (Human): You be careful, Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom (Human): Don't worry, we'll be alright. Princess Yuna: Come and get us! Just as the I-Rex fell into the big ditch followed by Otoshibumi Yummy as it collided into a tree, Yuna worked her magic and trapped the League of Villains and Shocker with a forcefield. Sweetie Belle (Human): (blowing raspberry) RobotBoy: So long, suckers! Lord Nooth: You haven't seen the last of us, Princess Yuna! King Goobot: Relax, Lord Nooth, look. As he pointed out, a Piranha Yummy and a Zone Dopant latch themselves onto the vehicles as the heroes are driving away. Meanwhile in a dark forest, Eddy, Edd, and Ed were hiding from ghosts and monsters and laughing. Edd: Boy, Eddy, I feel really bad about this. Can we please go now? Eddy: (chuckling) Ed! Did you get a load of their faces when they got spooked? Ed: Ooooh. (laughs) Eddy: I even made a quarter! (he and Ed laugh merrily) Oh, man. Okay, Double-D, let's get out of here. But Edd was nowhere to be seen, he was taken from someone. Edd: (offscreen) Eddy! Ed! They took no notice, they were laughing into thinking that he was pranking them. Eddy: Nice try, Double-D. Edd: (offscreen) Stop! Oh, please no! Eddy: (frightened) Okay, Double-D. You c-can come out now. Then, a Terror Dopant jumped out of nowhere as it scared Edd. Edd: (offscreen) AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! Ed and Eddy cling to each other, two dark figures approaches on the edge of their vision. They turn another way, and the same figures leaps from a branch. Eddy and Ed: (shaking in horror) AAAH!!! Eddy: What was that? They return to their right, and two figures runs past, right in front of them. Ed: It’s Princess Black Hole and Nightmare Rarity, AAAAAAAAHHH! Eddy: Ed, wait! Ed, running, hurdles a fallen log, he doesn't see a stretched rope, however, and that he trips over. Ed: AAAAHHH! A net descends upon him, and he gets up screaming, entangled in the net. Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! A log tied to a branch swings from the sky and hits him, knocking him into a tiger pit. The screams of Ed and Edd coming in the night. Edd: Something got me and it has hand! Ed: (offscreen) That’s because you’re on me, Double-D! Edd: (offscreen) Oh yeah! (as he continues screaming) Ed: (offscreen) Make it stop! Edd: (offscreen) Where’s Eddy! Eddy, in the clearing, stands dead still, scared witless. Eddy: Guys? Then, Eddy turns around and catches sight of the dark figures. Eddy: AAAH! So, Eddy runs away from them, continually looking back. When he does look forward, he spies them, lurking between two trees. Eddy: Help me! Yuna, where are you? Eddy turns around, burning a lot of rubber off the soles of his shoes. He runs through a clear path with trees bordering it. Eddy looks from side to side, hoping against hope for an escape. Suddenly, two hands reach down from the trees and grab him. Eddy: (helpless as Princess Black Hole and Nightmare Rarity takes him away) Have mercy. Then, the screen goes black. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225